feralfandomcom-20200213-history
Accessories
Accessories are wearable items that the player can equip via their player inventory. Information Accessories can be bought and crafted in stores such as Fera Fashions, where a combination of Likes and Ingredients will be needed to make them. Players will also be able to dye these items using dyes from the "To Dye For" shop. Known Accessories Click to Show/Hide List Finned Hat - A wide headdress like hat, starting off as a yellow-tan color with red decorative designs, part of the Starter Accessory Set Woven Tail Charm - A long piece of cloth of golds and reds, with a diamond design and string tassels, part of the Starter Accessory Set Slim Bracers - Long pink-red bracers with a zig-zag shape on the fabrics end, part of the Starter Accessory Set Neck Bow - Hot pink and magenta bow tie, part of the Starter Accessory Set Shoulder Tassle - A gold and red fabric shoulder-pad, similar to the Woven Tail Charm, part of the Starter Accessory Set Silk Tophat - A tall bluish tophat with spiky patterns of lighter blue Neck Ruff - A tan rabato-like accessory Runic Goggles - Insect-like gold and leather goggles with two antennae protruding from the top Compound Lenses - Insect-like purple and orange goggles with two antennae prodruding from the top Streamer Headpiece - Light and dark green hat of streamers Pointed Fae Collar - A dull purple and gold collar of fabric Barred Fae Collar A dull green and pink collar of fabric Spiked Pauldrons - A rough looking shoulder-plate of wood and large spikes Sorceress Hat - A dark teal witch hat Onyx Body Quills - An additional set of many horns for the player's body, part of the Onyx Quills Set Onyx Tail Quills - An additional set of many horns for the player's tail, part of the Onyx Quills Set Onyx Face Quills - An additional set of many horns for the player's face, part of the Onyx Quills Set Nettlebane Pauldrons - A white gold and magenta shoulder-pate with string tassels Netchweed Tiara - Black and magenta crown with gold accessories, part of the Netchweed Accessory Set Netchweed Tail Armor - Black and magenta tail armor with gold accessories, part of the Netchweed Accessory Set Netchweed Pauldrons - Black and magenta pauldrons with gold accessories, part of the Netchweed Accessory Set Netchweed Cuffs - Black and magenta bracers with gold accessories, part of the Netchweed Accessory Set Netchweed Necklace - Black and magenta necklace with gold accessories, part of the Netchweed Accessory Set Imperial Talisman - A regal gold and red necklace, part of the Imperial Accessory Set Imperial Mantle - Short red wing-like cloak with gold lining, part of the Imperial Accessory Set Imperial Leg Cuffs - Gold and red gauntlets, part of the Imperial Accessory Set Imperial Headpiece - A large fan-like headdress of gold and red, part of the Imperial Accessory Set Ichimegasa - Acorn looking hat, most likely referencing Japanese straw hats Forager's Hat - Multiple leaves strung together to create a pointed hat, part of the Forager's Accessory Set Forager's Collar - A leather collar with a gold buckle, threaded with grass, part of the Forager's Accessory Set Forager's Basket - A woven herbal basket worn as a pouch, with red berries and grass poking out the top, part of the Forager's Accessory Set Forager's Armbands - Leather bracers threaded with grass, part of the Forager's Accessory Set Flourishing Hat - Pinkish-red hat with a white tuft of fluff on the top Cinderfish Necklace - A large necklace themed similarly to the Cinderfish Art Deco Jeweled Strand - A black fabric tail-scarf with magenta jewel-tassels, part of the Art Deco Accessory Set Art Deco Jeweled Headpiece - A large piece of black fabric worn between the ears decorated with magenta jewels, part of the Art Deco Accessory Set Art Deco Jeweled Band - A black fabric necklace adorned with magenta jewels, part of the Art Deco Accessory Set Art Deco Feathered Lashes - Long eyelash extensions curling at the tips, part of the Art Deco Accessory Set Lattice Arch - Solid gold sun-shaped arch presumably worn around the neck Gallery Ssssssss.png|Some accessories (https://www.instagram.com/pugfluff/) Uhdiasfh.PNG asfff.png|Picture of the Neck Ruff aaaadaddad.PNG Foragers stuff.PNG Category:Accessories